We Belong Together
by stlchulita
Summary: One-Shot. This is an A/U story because it's after the war with Fred and Angelina and they both come to a realization.


A/N: I have two confessions: I have no life and I wish Fred never died. So, I guess this story will be A/U which still saddens me to say because Fred shouldn't have died in the first place. I don't mind George/Angelina, I've shipped them in my stories, although, now that I think about it my first fluff surrounds Fred vs my George/Angelina angst. I'll contemplate this some more at a later date lol.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter

The war was over and there was destruction all around that affected everyone. There were families that would never be whole again, ripped apart by a madman without a nose who wanted a world with only purebloods. I'll never forget the sight of Tonks and Lupin lying there, the weeping from the Creevy family seeing their son dead. I'll never forget my own family crying over my body however the killing curse just missed me by inches hitting the wall behind me and knocking me out for a brief moment. I couldn't even make fun of George for grabbing onto to me for dear life sobbing when he thought I was a goner.

Death really makes you think, it helps put things into perspectives.

Once the war officially ended I only had one thought in my head.

I had to find _her_.

George remembered seeing her during the battle with Alicia and Katie but hasn't seen her since.

I searched the grounds, coming across bodies of students and teachers. I mourned each one in my silence but had one person was on my mind that I had to see. I needed to tell her what I've wanted to say since the Yule Ball.

I can't believe I've wasted this much time ignoring what has been in my face. I flirted with Fleur's cousins at the wedding but they didn't hold a candle to my best friend. The only girl who can call me out on my bull, well, other than my mom and Ginny. The only girl who George and I allowed to get in on pranks with, she helped with that swamp. The only girl who didn't try to talk me out of leaving the school like everyone else. The only girl who got to see the shop before George and I fixed it up, she was there picking out the colors during break. The only girl who could almost match me in drinking firewhiskey.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw most of my former classmates huddled in a circle. I spotted Katie, Alicia, Lee, and Oliver in a circle with tears streaming down their faces hugging each other.

I stopped in my tracks because I didn't see her amongst them.

"No… No…" it was repeatedly being whispered as my breath hitched. "Please no, not her… I rather it be me than her"

I slowly approached my classmates hesitantly, my heart ready to leap out my chest.

Katie saw me approaching first and her mouth was open wide gaping like a fish, it would've been funny under normal circumstances but this was anything other than normal.

The rest of the gang turned to look at me with the same expression. I was confused now. Shouldn't I be the one put off? Didn't they notice Angelina was missing?

"Fred!" Alicia ran up and hugged me tightly looking shocked.

"We thought… we heard… Oh God" and she burst into tears again holding my robes that are now tattered and hold tears from her and George.

"What?" I was confused and annoyed, why was I the only one looking for Angelina?

Lee smiled while wiping his eyes "we heard you were gone mate"

I couldn't help but laugh at Lee trying to be funny with red eyes, once again, there is a joke in there but I couldn't be bothered to find it at this time.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked looking around.

"She took off looking for you or your body… she heard the news and…" Lee didn't need to say more as I took off in the opposite direction.

_How the hell did miss her?_

I heard her before I saw her yelling at George, loudly. George was doing some hand gestures and pointing to his one ear that she needed to speak up. I had to smile and let out a laugh of happiness and relief that she was there.

"Oi Angelina!" I called from across the field.

She slowly turned and ran towards me as I went towards her and I felt like we were in a muggle movie when the lovers are running to get to each other desperate for each other's' touch.

We both stopped in the middle, faces close to each other. I could see the dirt on her robes, face, her arm was bleeding, and her hair was plastered to her face on one side and sticking up on the other. She has never looked more beautiful.

"Fred… I… thought" She was frantically trying to explain out of breath.

"Do you think I could really leave you? I fought my way back from the dead for you."

Angelina sniffled and nodded throwing her arms around me.

"I hope you know you're stuck with me forever Weasley" I heard her muffle into my neck

I pulled her away giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Johnson"

End.

A/N: I ALMOST killed Angelina off but I couldn't do that to Fred.

Please Review and check out my other One-shots!


End file.
